Monster!
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Rasa penasaran Sakura mengakibatkan Sasori kesal padanya. Akhirnya melancarkan serangan terakhir dengan membuktikan siapa Sasori sebenarnya. Tetapi saat ditampilkan wujudnya, Sakura berubah jadi pucat. Apa Sakura takut atau tidak? #93


Di sekolah yang mendadak sepi, dan sunyi senyap, karena para siswa siswi Konoha sedang menjalani masa pembelajaran dibantu wali kelas. Wali kelas mengarahkan semua mata pelajaran ke papan tulis, anak-anak ikut menulis juga mendengarkan arahan wali kelas mereka. Tidak sedikitpun dari mereka lalai dalam mengerjakan. Mereka tekun dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengganggu masa belajar di kelas tersebut. Itulah kenapa, para siswa siswi di kelas-kelas lain terdiam seribu bahasa dikarenakan tidak mau melihat wali kelas mengamuk.

Beda dengan kelas lain, yang sangat rebut tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Hanya sebuah bisik-bisikan di setiap anak-anak di kelas wajib. Mereka bukannya terdiam, melainkan berbisik sambil melirik ke belakang satu atau dua kali. Hal ini karena tidak ada seorang pun guru mengajari mereka. Waktu mereka dibebaskan, alias belajar sendiri.

Apa, ya, yang mereka lihat? Anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojok sana. Di ujung, sambil memasang aura mencekam dan siap menghabisi orang yang melihatnya. Tidak ada yang mau mendekati pemuda di belakang sudut sana, karena pemuda sering mengancam dengan kalimat-kalimat bikin mereka tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kamu bakal mati di tanganku."

Selain auranya. Sosoknya yang dingin dan anti sosial yang membuat dirinya menjauhi dan tidak pernah bersosialisasi kepada lainnya. Pakaiannya culun dan mempunyai kacamata besar menghiasi wajahnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah paling menjijikan. Tidak heran, semuanya sering melihatnya tanpa berbicara apa pun kepadanya.

Diam, diam dan diam. Biarpun ada teman-temannya yang memanggil, pemuda di pojok sana tidak menyahut. Semua siswa siswi seisi kelas tidak berani memanggilnya apalagi berbicara padanya, kecuali satu orang. Hanya satu orang. Gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu senyum-senyum ke arah pemuda berambut merah sutera tersebut.

"Hari ini aku pasti bisa berbicara dengannya."

"Kamu bicara apa, Sakura?" tanya sahabat yang ada di sampingnya. "Kamu masih ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"Tentu, Ino. Soalnya aku penasaran." Gadis merah muda mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat sahabatnya takut apabila gadis di sampingnya mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada pemuda di pojok sana. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah."

Gadis berambut merah muda menautkan ke sepuluh jari-jarinya bersama-sama. Sejak kedatangan pemuda di belakang, dirinya ingin sekali berkenalan. Jika bisa, gadis yang dipanggil akrab Sakura mengajaknya berteman dan berbicara selayaknya teman sekelas. Setelah berbicara dengannya, Sakura bisa memertanyakan perihal kepindahan dan kehidupannya.

**..oOo..**

**MONSTER**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, miss typo. No romance allowed. Mystery and General.

**..oOo..**

**Flashback tiga hari yang lalu..**

"_Perkenalkan Akasuna Sasori. Mulai hari ini, Akasuna menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Tolong akrab dan bantu Akasuna untuk keliling sekolah, ya," ucap sang wali kelas sambil memerkenalkan anak di dekatnya yang sangat culun tampilannya. Wali kelas memerkenalkannya di depan papan tulis juga sekalian menulis nama 'Akasuna Sasori' di papan tulis. _

_Wajah pemuda berambut merah sutera kosong, tidak mengharapkan teman-teman sekelasnya membantu dirinya. Akhirnya lewat kacamata tebal, pemuda bernama Sasori menatap tajam ke arah teman-temannya juga mengeluarkan aura dingin di sekelilingnya._

_Bukannya berteriak untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sasori, malah melainkan terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka takut dan gemetaran karena merasakan aura dan tatapan tajam dari sang empunya. Seolah-olah mereka siap dimakan oleh hewan buas._

_Sasori menyeringai dalam sifat diamnya. Rambutnya yang tidak pernah disisir menyebabkan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat seperti apa wajah sebenarnya. Melihat mereka ketakutan, adalah obat menyembuhkan dirinya yang paling benci hidup di dunia serba manusia. Wali kelas yang polos kebingungan, anak-anak kelasnya semuanya pada terdiam, tidak mau bicara. Wali kelas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Baiklah, anak-anak. Pak guru tidak tahu, kenapa kalian terdiam seribu bahasa. Tapi… tolong kalian bantu Akasuna. Pak guru mau ke ruang guru sebentar. Kalian jangan nakal, ya." Wali kelas menoleh menatap Sasori. "Nah, Akasuna. Tempat dudukmu ada di belakang. Silakan duduk."_

_Sasori hanya mengangguk. Diikuti perintah wali kelasnya yang berbaik hati menerima di kelas ini, beda dengan wali kelas lainnya yang langsung tidak menyetujui Sasori masuk kelasnya. Sesaat berjalan menuju tempat ditentukan, Sasori merasakan tatapan mengerikan dan senyum yang memeringatkan Sasori untuk berjaga-jaga._

_Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, seiring berjalannya Sasori, tatapan mata yang hijau mengikuti gerak langkahnya kecuali anak-anak sekelas semuanya mengejarkan kegiatan masing-masing. Gadis berambut merah muda penasaran apa yang dimiliki oleh seorang Akasuna. Maka itulah, hari-hari berikutnya Sakura terus berbicara dengan Sasori bagaimanapun caranya. Biarpun Sasori tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura, karena sekali terlibat pasti tidak bisa keluar lagi._

_Gara-gara ingin tahu, Sakura selama tiga hari berbicara dengan Sasori. Mulai dari memerkenalkan diri sebagai teman sekelas, lalu berbicara soal kehidupannya di luar sekolah, makanan kesukaan, mata pelajaran kesukaan, dan lain-lain._

"_Apa mata pelajaran kesukaanmu?"_

"_Kamu sering pulang bersama siapa?"_

"_Di rumah kamu, siapa yang memasak untuk kamu?"_

"_Mau tidak pulang bareng denganku?"_

_Serangan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura ke Sasori membuat Sasori diam saja. Saat pulang, Sasori pulang duluan lewat jendela setelah wali kelas keluar. Hal ini tentu tidak diketahui oleh yang lain, soalnya Sasori cepat melompat lewat jendela belakang. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu._

_Tetapi, Sakura bukanlah anak yang mudah menyerah. Tiga hari memang susah, tetapi hari keempat adalah hari yang cocok untuk Sakura maupun Sasori. Masa depan Sakura ditentukan di hari tersebut._

**End Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Tanda istirahat dibunyikan, para siswa siswi beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Tidak ada seorang pun di kelas masing-masing walaupun masih ada satu, dua atau empat orang di kelas tersebut. Beda dengan kelas lainnya yang anak-anak tetap ada di kelas, kelas yang ditempati Sasori hanya dua orang saja. Sakura dan sahabatnya, Ino.

Ino merapikan buku pelajarannya ke tas ranselnya. Sempat melirik kepada Sakura yang terus saja senyum-senyum tiada henti. "Sakura, apa benar kamu mau melakukannya?"

"Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku penasaran padanya, Ino." Sakura juga memasukkan buku-buku ke laci meja. "Rasa penasaran ini bisa membunuhku, kalau tidak berbicara dengannya."

"Itu bisa mengganggunya, Sakura. Lihat saja kemarin, dia terlihat kesal setiap kamu bertanya ini-itu." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Hentikan saja rasa penasaranmu. Aku takut kamu akan diperlakukan aneh oleh dia."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku penasaran soal dirinya." Sakura menepuk tangan Ino dan menggamitnya. "Aku baik-baik saja berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin menyinggungnya."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Ino menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura bangkit berdiri. Dihampiri Sasori dan mengambil kursi terdekat lalu duduk di dekatnya. Sakura meneliti dari atas bawah. Di balik kacamata dan wajah suram, Sakura ingin mengetahuinya siapa Sasori sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Sakura harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu pakai kacamata? Apa tidak sakit mata? Kacamatanya tebal begitu." Sakura menundukkan kepala melihat wajah Sasori. Sasori menundukkan kepala, jelas-jelas tidak mengizinkan Sakura melihatnya. Sakura cemberut. "Ayolah, sekali ini saja aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangan. Sekilas Sasori melirik, tetapi kembali palingkan muka. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sembari mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasori.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu malu atau berpura-pura sengaja tidak memerlihatkan wajahmu. Tidak usah malu, wajah ganteng maupun jelek itu relatif. Biasa saja, kali."

Tidak ada respon dari empunya. Sakura bersedekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Rasa lelah menghimpitnya. Tetapi kemudian, Sakura menggebrakkan meja. Sasori sedari tadi memalingkan muka, menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura juga membalas tatapan tajam.

"Berani lawan aku?! Aku tidak takut padamu, tahu! Aku ingin tahu siapa kamu, tapi kamu tidak mau menjelaskannya apalagi menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bisa dibunuh oleh rasa penasaran ini, jadi tolong… bantu aku untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini."

Sasori mengerutkan dahi akhirnya berbicara, "lalu, setelah kamu mengetahuinya, kamu akan meninggalkan aku?"

Sakura tersenyum, karena Sasori sudah mulai membuka hatinya. "Tergantung kondisi kalau kamu menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang aku layangkan kepadamu."

"Itu tidak mengakhiri dirimu yang ingin tahu, bukan?" Sasori mendengus. "Bilang saja, kamu mau ikut bersamaku ke rumahku. Berkenalan dengan orang tuaku dan bertanya ini itu tentang apa yang aku sukai dan aku benci."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Itu sama saja kamu mengganggu privasiku!" Sasori bangkit berdiri, mendekati jendela. Tidak berbalik, Sasori memeringatkan Sakura. "Jangan sekali-sekali kamu mengganggu hidupku, karena aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Memangnya aku takut. Weee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, Sasori berdecak kesal. Sasori melompat keluar lewat jendela, Sakura kaget karena itulah tempat di mana Sasori pulang daripada lewat pintu. "Ah, jadi dia sering pulang lewat situ? Sekarang aku tahu. Tetap saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Besok aku pasti bisa mengajakmu pulang bareng."

Setiap anak-anak sekelasnya mengetahui sifat penasaran Sakura, karena mereka pernah jadi korbannya. Cita-cita Sakura ingin menjadi wartawan. Kata seseorang entah siapa, mulai sekarang harus belajar demi menggeguluti profesi yang diinginkan. Makanya, Sakura harus mengetahui setiap kehidupan teman-temannya termasuk Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar kelas, sebuah pohon beringin, ada sosok bayangan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dahan pohon besar. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menutup matanya lewat kacamata yang tebal dan terus saja berdecak kesal.

"Sialan anak itu! Bisa-bisanya dia mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!"

"_Mungkin dia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa kamu sebenarnya, Sasori._" Suara aneh, dingin, datar, dan mengerikan. Seperti suara monster. Suara itu menyahut pertanyaan Sasori tentang Sakura. Ketidaksukaan akan Sakura karena rasa penasarannya, membuat Sasori ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyingkirkan anak itu dari hadapanku?!"

"_Bunuh saja dia. Besok, ajaklah dia ke tempat kamu saat pulang sekolah. Di sana, masa depannya ditentukan."_

"Benar apa katamu." Sasori menyeringai. Besok adalah hari di mana Sakura hidup di dunia ini. Pulang sekolah besok adalah waktu kesiapan dirinya yang mau membunuh Sakura. Bersama rasa penasarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Tiga kali berbunyi, tanda pulang sekolah. Semua anak-anak bergegas cepat pulang. Mereka ingin berada di rumah secepat yang mereka bisa. Di ruang kelas tempat Sakura maupun Sasori berada, kosong. Ino sudah pulang duluan. Sebenarnya Ino tidak mau membiarkan Sakura berbicara lagi dengan Sasori, tetapi rasa itu terus ada dan siap menghancurkan Sakura. Rasa tidak enak menyergapi benak Ino. Berharap Sakura baik-baik saja.

Saat Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas ransel, sempat Sakura menemui Sasori yang belum pulang. Biasanya, 'kan, selalu pulang duluan ketimbang anak-anak yang lain. Mungkin Sasori mau berbicara dengannya, itulah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Sakura. Sasori menggandeng tas ranselnya, tersenyum mengangguk. "Akhirnya! Akhirnya kamu mau pulang bareng denganku!"

Sasori tersenyum juga, tetapi senyuman palsu. Hari ini adalah hari di mana penentuan di mana gadis yang bernama Sakura berada antara hidup dan mati. Memilih sebuah pilihan adalah tujuan hidup, namun rasa keingintahuanlah yang membuat Sakura harus memilih hidup yaitu penasaran siapa sosok Sasori sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah yang sudah tadi sore dilakukan, Sasori maupun Sakura berjalan-jalan. Mereka bukannya pulang ke rumah, tetapi malahan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota sampai malam. Alhasil, langit senja di atas langit berubah jadi gelap. Sakura sedari tadi cemberut gara-gara Sasori tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura berhenti, lalu menoleh kepada Sasori.

"Katanya mau ke rumahmu! Kenapa kita jadi keliling-keliling kota?! Memangnya kita mau jualan apa, sih?" gerutu gadis berambut merah muda berkacak pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasori memutar matanya, lihat tingkah Sakura.

"Siapa suruh mengikutiku. Kamulah yang membuat pilihan itu, mengikuti aku. Heran, deh, kenapa cewek zaman sekarang ingin tahu kehidupan si cowok?" cerocos Sasori kesal setengah mati. "Aku kasih kamu pilihan lagi, pulang atau tidak?"

Sakura menantang Sasori. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum lihat rumahmu!"

"Kamu itu keras kepala sekali, ya." Sasori memijit keningnya. "Rasa penasaranmu lebih baik dibuang saja. Nanti bisa merugikan orang lain."

"Tidak juga! Malahan banyak orang berterima kasih padaku, karena aku penasaran," ucap Sakura bangga.

"Tukang ikut campur urusan orang! Grr…" Sasori melewati Sakura dan tidak memedulikan gadis cerewet itu. Namun, Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori membuat Sasori menepis tangan Sakura. "Hentikan itu! Seenaknya saja kamu memeluk lengan orang."

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Atau jangan-jangan kamu tidak suka sama cewek terutama aku?!" bentak Sakura jengkel karena tangannya ditepis Sasori.

"Kamu itu bawel banget, ya!" Sasori melangkah pergi. Pantang menyerah, Sakura mengikuti Sasori. Sasori tidak tahan lagi. Sasori berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun menyusulnya, berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Mau lari, ya?! Begini-begini aku jago dalam bidang lari. Awas saja, ya, kamu!"

Langkah Sasori berbelok ke sebuah gang gelap dan sepi. Sakura menyeringai karena Sasori berada di jalan buntu. Saat Sakura berbelok, langkahnya terhenti. Sosok Sasori berdiri diam sambil memandangi jalan buntu berupa tembok tinggi. Sakura bersedekap, menyeringai senang.

"Lihat! Kamu tidak bisa lari lagi."

"Justru kamulah yang tidak bisa lari lagi, Haruno." Sasori berbalik. Tubuh Sakura terguncang melihat perubahan drastis dari Sasori. Tubuh Sasori berwajah seram. Giginya runcing. Matanya yang bening berubah jadi merah darah. Kuku-kuku di sepuluh jari tangannya panjang dan tajam. "Sudah lihat, bukan? Akulah si Sasori, monster pembunuh. Ini pilihanmu, Haruno. Pilihan untuk… MATI!"

"Ti… tidak… Sasori…"

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Dirinya gemetaran hebat. Air mukanya sepucat mayat. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Saliva tertahan di tenggorokan. Sakura tidak sanggup apabila dirinya harus ambruk dan dimakan oleh Sasori, teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau lanjut atau tidak?"

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Saat kedua kakinya maju ke depan, mendekati Sasori. Sakura lemas dalam berjalan. Seakan-akan tanah pijakannya adalah sebuah tanah langit yang transparan. Namun, itu tidak perlu dirisaukan oleh Sakura. Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangan mencapai wajah Sasori. Wajah Sakura tidak terbaca.

"Sasori…"

"Akhirnya kamu mau lanjut, ya?" Dilayangkan tangan besar Sasori, siap menghantam Sakura. Menusuk dadanya, diambil jantung, dan dimakan pula jantungnya. Mayat Sakura dibuang ke tong sampah dan siap dikabarkan ke surat kabar. Esok paginya, semua teman-teman sekelas pada menangis histeris karena mendengar temannya meninggal dunia. "Matilah kamu!"

"Sungguh hebat sekali, kostummu, Sasori!"

Tangan besar Sasori berhenti tepat di atas kepala Sakura. Kedua matanya melebar, bingung. Bukannya ketakutan, Sakura malah berbinar-binar. Diraih tangan Sasori yang melayang di atas kepala Sakura, dan mengelusnya.

"Tangan besar dan kekar. Bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

"Ka… kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Sasori bingung pada tingkah Sakura baru melihat dirinya. Dikira Sasori memakai _cosplay_. Ternyata anak ini benar-benar hebat.

"Buat apa takut. Aku senang kamu mau memerlihatkan siapa kamu yang sebenarnya. Dan kamu menyukai kostum mirip gambar para monster. Hebat juga." Sakura berbisik ke arah Sasori. "Tenang saja. Rahasiamu bakal kujaga."

Mulut Sasori menganga. Sakura melihat jam tangannya, menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku harus pulang. Kakak dan ibu bisa memarahiku kalau aku pulang telat." Diintip Sasori masih menganga. "Jelas saja aku tidak takut padamu. Soalnya kakakku lebih menyeramkan daripada kamu. Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

"Hn."

Sakura berbalik pergi. Pundak Sasori lemas, menunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak menyangka seorang gadis bisa tidak ketakutan setelah melihatnya. Pilihannya untuk melakukan ini, benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Sasori pulang dengan rasa malu, seenaknya membuka jati diri di hadapan seorang perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang, Bu, Kak."

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melepaskan sepasang sepatunya. Rumah mungil bertajuk hitam putih di dalamnya. Sakura melewati ruangan yang terdapat sang ibu, ruangan seorang peramal. Sakura juga melewati sebuah kandang besar, kandang monster terkutuk. Sakura memasuki ruangan terakhir, berjongkok di hadapan monster besar bergigi runcing.

"Kak, tadi aku bertemu teman baru. Hebatnya lagi, dia bisa berubah jadi monster mengerikan walaupun kakak lebih mengerikan daripada dia." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bilang-bilang pada siapa pun. Kakak juga, ya. Nanti aku kenalin, deh, jika ada waktu."

"Sepertinya kamu senang," suara bariton keras terlontar dari mulut monster berbadan besar. "Sering-seringlah mengajak dia ke sini, teman sekelasmu. Mungkin kita bisa berbagi sesame monster."

"Hahaha… Ide bagus." Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kak. Pulang sekolah malam-malam bikin aku gerah. Sampai jumpa lagi, kak."

Monster besar itu melambaikan tangan. Sang kakak senang melihat adik senang. Sejujurnya, mereka adalah keluarga monster dan penyihir terutama peramal. Sakura adalah manusia biasa. Ibunya peramal handal. Ayahnya seorang penyihir hebat. Dan kakaknya, seorang monster terkuat yang pernah ada di zaman manusia. Semua hal ini dirahasiakan oleh Sakura, disembunyikan lewat rasa penasarannya. Manusia yang penasaran biasanya sering menyembunyikan siapa dirinya dan kehidupannya kepada orang lain.

Monster? Adakah yang percaya pada monster atau mereka hanya berpakaian layaknya seorang monster? Tidak ada yang tahu. Apalagi penyihir, nenek sihir maupun sebangsanya. Meskipun itu sudah punah, tetap saja masih ada yang hidup dan menyimpan masalah itu di dalam keluarganya yang misterius.

Rasa penasaran? Ada yang mau coba?

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **No romance? Tentu saja, tidak ada romansa. Boro-boro menulis romansa, tapi tidak ada yang terpikirkan. Malas buat romance, sih. Terima kasih pada mau membaca. :D

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 15 September 2013


End file.
